Love that connects us all
by YuLlenTaliaROme
Summary: Feliciana lost her friend when she was just on third grade and she was at fault. Almost 8 years passed, she stumbled upon a blond man that looks like her friend, hugging and crying over him, calling out the way she was calling her friend, that left the man with no choice but to claim that he was really her friend. *Summary edited and old summary inside* All pairings inside...
1. Prologue

**Gees this is my first time writing a fanfic about Hetalia and I hope we could get along very well. English is not my first language so feel free to correct me whenever I have wrong grammar and feel free to criticize.**

**Details: All characters have their own story as a child not just Ludwig and Feliciana. Also all characters here are mains. Human names uses.**

**Pairings: You could request another pairings too just leave a comment.**

Fem!Italy x Germany

Fem!Romano x Spain,

Fem!Canada x Prussia (Though I want Gilbert for Elizabeth)

Fem!UK,England x America

Fem!Japan x Greece

Fem!China x Russia (Please tell me China girl's version name?)

Fem!Norway x Denmark (Norway girl's name too please)

Hungary x Austria

Fem!Lithuania x Poland (Though I want Liet for Ivan… tell me Liet girl's name.)

Fem!Finland x Sweden (Finland girl's name too please..)

France x All women (I think)

**What is Grandpa Rome's human name by the way? Is it really Romulus?**

**Disclaimer: **Never wish to be mine because I will only make the story sucks.

**New Summary:** Feliciana lost her friend when she was just on third grade and she was at fault. Almost 8 years passed, she stumbled on a blond man that looks like her friend, hugging and crying over him, calling out the way she's calling her friend, that left the man with no choice but to claim that he was really her friend..**  
**

**Old Summary: **Young Feliciana always played beside the road where all the stray cats and dogs are nesting for some reasons with her sister and grandfather were always scolding her not to. Because it'll only bring her to dangerbut she never listened. She even brought her new found first friend without expecting that her grandfather's warning would all come true in just blink of an eye. The reason she lost her first friend and never saw him again.

**THE STORY STARTS FROM HERE NOW….**

**Prologue:  
**

"Funky…" Feliciana whined cheerily as the cat that she was carrying through her chest level had licked her pink smooth lips. She glanced directly to the west where she could see the road and then the sea, where the sun was going to hide slowly. "Not again, Funky. My Nonno would scold me again." But she still smiled.

"Feliciana Vargas!" A tanned man with brown-haired and eyes shouted angrily with his arms were crossed to his chest. His angry voice had almost made Feliciana to jump and let go of the German rex cat. "What did I tell you about playing here in the side road?" he asked, stomping his right foot on the ground. (She didn't know that the cat was a German breed.)

Feliciana bit her lower lips as she slowly span to look at her Grandfather. "About not playing here because it's dangerous." As her Nonno sighed before walking directly to where she was.

"Let's go home now, because tomorrow you'll start your third grade in school." Grandpa Rome said and smiled at his grandchild.

Feliciana smiled and nodded, before holding her grandfather's hand as they began to stride the street. "I wish with this new life of ours here in America, I could make my very own first friend and we'll grow together and forever we'll be a best friend for life." She cried happily hugging herself.

Grandpa Rome just smiled at his grandchild's fantasy.

In the classroom where all the third graders were making noises and their home room teacher was just checking her attendance book. "Be quiet, or I won't let your two new classmates enter this room and introduce their selves." She warned, noticing that her warning had been successfully bitten by her students. "Good… you two could enter now."

Feliciana gulped, anxious. It was her first time feeling anxious over something like schooling. She never felt anxious before. Maybe, because her and her twin sister new classmates were not the same race as them. More are lots American children and some few others from other countries just like them.

Feliciana took a deep breath to gather all her courage to step inside the classroom. She smiled before spinning a bit to face her new classmates. "Ciao! I'm Feliciana Vargas and she is my twin sister Lovina Vargas." Lovina who just muttered, because of the boys student faces were blushing. The only boy who didn't blush was the one beside the window in the back and busy watching the scenery outside, like a parade was currently occurring outside.

The teacher cleared her throat before smiling at her new two students. "Okay… Takes seat to where you want to sit, Vargas sister."

The two nodded as Lovina dashed to the brown curly-haired boy in the middle row, kicking the poor boy to off of the chair for her to sit down. Feliciana sighed before sitting beside the quiet boy beside the window and he didn't even stir from looking outside. "Ve~ Hi!" As she tried to snatch the boy's attention but she failed, crossing her arms to her chest while pouting. "Ciao! Do you know your name?" she asked desperately. face brightening since the blond boy had finally glanced at her with his blue orbs were shining but indeed empty. She swallowed. "I asked if you know your name." she smiled.

The boy glanced back at the window causing Feliciana to pout. "How bout you do you even remember your name?" he asked returning his icy gaze to Feliciana, causing the girl to double shock and pout at the same time. blue eyes stared at amber eyes that still hoped for him to tell his name despite her pout. He sighed. "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

The girl's silhouette shone by just the blond boy's name and then giggled silently.

Ludwig found the girl's silence laughing were cute so he smiled a bit.

"So... You are my friend now?" Feliciana asked, pouting and hoping that he'd agree.

Ludwig once again looked at the window. "Friend… I don't want a friend that will make the teacher scold us just because of her unstoppable mouth from asking and not paying attention at the teacher." He assured inside his mind. But maybe the teacher won't mind them talking since the girl was just a new transfer student and didn't know the regulation inside the classroom, he thought.

"Hey, I'm asking if you are my friend now." Feliciana crossed arm again and once again was caught by the boy's icy blue eyes.

"Ja!" Ludwig answered. "It's a yes."

An audible gasp in surprised was heard all over the classroom then soon followed with a thud of a chair that fell and cried of pain because of the impact of falling.

"Grazie, for accepting me as your best friend!" Feliciana cried cheerily while giving Ludwig a peck on the cheek, not minding the cry of her new friend.

The teacher cleared her throat again, causing Feliciana to stop from crashing Ludwig and return to her chair without helping the poor boy to stand. After all she's excited, having a first friend in her first day of class.

Ludwig rubbed the back of his head before pulling his chair to stand so he could sit again.

A week had passed already since Feliciana become friends with Ludwig. They sometimes goes to the park to play and Ludwig kept on calling his family number to not to mind fetching him after school since he'd just gone to the park with a friend, his first friend, Feliciana.

"Hey, Luddy, are you rich?" Feliciana asked looking over her shoulder to see Ludwig making a call to any member of his family.

Ludwig looked at her with slight confusion while he temporarily pausing his call. "Not me, but my mom and dad."

"Oh…" Feliciana said and giggled. "Well my family's a member of mafia in Italy." She said while her hands were tugging on her school uniform because of embarrassment

Ludwig's confusion changed to a grin. "Is that so?"

Feliciana nodded. "Not just a member but also the boss is my Grandpa."

"Okay…" Ludwig only replied that made Feliciana to pout. "I believe you."

Feliciana nodded again before pulling Ludwig by the hand and running down the stair of the park before he could protest. "Let's go! I'll show you our house."

She stopped from running as she quickly faced Ludwig who was looking at their holding hands. She giggled. "We're here." She pointed at the house that painted with green white and red.

Ludwig followed where she was pointing. 'Is that the house of a Mafioso?' he choked by his own thought then the door was opened by his other new classmate.

"Nonno, Feliciana brought her German friend!" Lovina shouted while glaring at Ludwig.

"Hi Lovi!" Feliciana giggled, before pulling Ludwig again to enter the house, without bothering to hit Lovina by her action.

Lovina growled before slamming the door close.

_Inside the house,_

Lovina sat in the couch that placed across the flat screen TV that attached on the white wall. 'Damn, Feliciana having a German friend.' So she threw her anger on the TV with her signature scowl.

Ludwig looked around, finding the place was more normal, despite what his friend had told him that her grandpa is the boss of some Mafia. But, the house is big. He nodded to his self without noticing that a tan man was heading to his place.

"Did you find the place strange?" The man asked when he reached Ludwig's front, causing Ludwig to be startled a bit by his sudden question. He smiled before putting his right hand on Ludwig's head.

Ludwig once again was shocked by the man's action, but he noticed Feliciana was giggling behind the man. He frowned before looking up to face the man. "Yes… it's strange, sir?" Before extending his right arm to shake hands with the man.

"Roma." The man replied, before accepting the boy's hand, shaking it gently with his cheerful smile. "You are really a polite child, just like what my Feli said about you."

Ludwig took a glance at the giggling Feliciana who was now in the west side of the house, where the kitchen took place, cooking some food that they could easily smell since they were only inches away from the big kitchen's entrance.

"Luddy, come, I'm making some pasta for us this will be ready soon." Feliciana said cheerily from the kitchen.

"Great, now some potato-loving German will eat with us now." Lovina scoffed, crossing her arms while still watching.

Roma chuckled before leading Ludwig in the eating area in the big kitchen.

The sun was finally unseen outside when Ludwig and Feliciana walked out of the front door. Feliciana glanced at Ludwig's face. She pouted, seeing Ludwig's usual expression (calm and most likely expression less). "Luddy… did you like my cooking?"

Ludwig nodded without looking at Feliciana.

"Well it seems not." she pouted.

Ludwig turned around to face Feli before smiling. "Well, I like it. Though, maybe when you age you could perfect the recipe."

Feli gasped that turned out to be a smile. "Well, that's my own recipe but just like what you said maybe when I grow old and practice my cooking skill, I could make a delicious pasta in the whole world." She said eagerly that made her curl to bounce.

Ludwig noticed the curl but decided to ignore it and they both heard a loud horn over the fences, causing him and Feli to look to where the sound come from. He touched his forehead quickly. 'I shouldn't have called to come and fetch me up here.' He sighed to himself.

Feli looked at him with confusion.

"West, your awesome brother has come to fetch you!" A white headed boy shouted from the driver seat.

Feliciana looked with confusion. "A boy with just our age, driving a car, isn't that illegal?"

Ludwig sighed. "Nein, he's just covering the driver." Then he faced her. "See you at the school, Fel." He smiled, causing Feliciana's blood to run up to her face. "Bye." Then he ran to his brother's car, no to their father's car and intentionally, not giving Feliciana a chance to wave her goodbye to him.

"West, that girl is sure do cute." The white head boy said pulling his brother inside the car before slamming the door close. "Give her to me."

Ludwig frowned. "Not a chance." Then the driver finally start the engine then left.

In the street where Feli usually goes and played with all stray cats. "Luddy, meet Funky." Feliciana said lifting the cat at Ludwig's face.

Ludwig just smiled.

"You don't like cat, do you?" Feliciana asked, giggling. "Too bad I like cat." Then the cat jumped at Ludwig's shoulder making Ludwig to fall to the ground. "He likes you, Luddy." She giggled.

Ludwig just smiled before lifting the cat away from his face since the cat was just licking his virgin lips. "Yeah, and I'm more fond of dog."

Feliciana giggled and played with the other cats. "You know, Luddy."

"Hmm?" Ludwig tilted his head.

"Grandpa Rome's always telling me not to go here, because he says it's dangerous in here." Feliciana said hugging the other stray cat to her chest.

Ludwig took a deep breath first before looking around, seeing many car in the road. "It's really dangerous in here because this is the side road." He faced Feliciana again. "I'll walk you home now."

Feliciana pouted to the side. She won't accept it. Even Ludwig, saying that the side road was dangerous, where the only place she could meet every stray cat. "No, you walk yourself home, I want to stay here and play with all the stray cat." She said, snubbing Ludwig with angry sound.

Ludwig sighed. "Fel, it's turning dark." But Feliciana was still snubbing him. He sighed in defeat. "I'll tell you, Funky's breed if you like?"

Feliciana looked at him with confusion. "You know Funky's breed?"

Ludwig rubbed his temple. "Well… Ja, since my mom like cats. I remember her calling that cat looks like, a german rex cat." He explained.

Feliciana giggled. "I see, Grazie, Luddy."

Ludwig nodded. "Let's go, I'll walk you home."

Before Feliciana could agree with Ludwig, they heard a car with it wheels were screeching like the car was out of control or the break was not working. She gasped when the said car was heading directly to their place, causing all stray cats to run away as fast as they could, with some passer by to stop and try to save them but it was too late. She just felt a force that pushed her to send away.

All Feliciana knew that she was awoken by a worried voice with a tight grasped on her shoulder, shaking her just to make sure she was okay. She looked around seeing the car that was about to hit them was now stopped for some reasons. She noticed a blond boy(definitely not Ludwig), holding his head base on dizziness and worried. "Luddy… where's Ludwig?" she cried, before looking at the owner of the voice that holding her. Her face was shocked then turned to look to where the other panicked passer by were. "No… Ludwig…" she tried to stand but her trembling legs were not allowing her. She gulped. "Please tell me why does it need to be him? Alone?" she sobbed.

**XxxxxxoooooxxxxxxX**

**Is it great? Or much not? Is it fine? Tell me does it look like a prologue? Or much more chapter 1?**

Review, I need your review readers so I could continue this story.

Leave a good review then I'll continue promise…

Update: every Friday, sometimes if I'm not bored writing I'm updating every two days.


	2. Chapter 2

** Kyary: Thank you for the names, now I can make everyone out in my future chapter and about that Lucky I know that.**

** need2login: Okay since you are the first one who commented my story, I'll try making Hong kong and Taiwan a cute romance story. But by the way would you kindly give me their fem!Hk name and male!Taiwan name.**

** Sinai, Elaine, Cutiepie and Sheena: Thank you very much for such lovely comments, I love you~~**

**Thank you very much for adding this to your favorite and I love you very much.**

**The story begins now. (by the way i'm accepting two OC just comment about their details)  
**

**Chapter 1: not tomorrow but today.**

The chimed of bell had rang, symbolizing the end of the class of all students at the most prestigious Private International high school in New York City, which only rich person could enter the said school. The school was way no ordinary than other high school in America, the students in the school never left the room to find their next classes since the teacher or the professor would be the one to find her/his next class. Well… that's the school procedure that all must follow but the school didn't have boarding room unlike the other school. Students must walk, must fetch or must drive their selves from going to school or going home since the school did not have board for their each students. It was for the students too, so they have their time after school and could rest carelessly at their home.

"Idiota, wake up!" A dark brown hair girl with amber eyes yelled at her little twin sister who had slept during class till now. "I said, wake up, Feliciana Vargas!" she shouted again but this time her voice was raging because of anger while her face was like tomato from redness.

Amber eyes looked to the person that shouting at her ears, as she quickly covered her ears. "Lovi, what's up?" she asked, yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes at the same time.

Lovina twitched her brow in irritation. "Don't what's up me! You idiota little sister of mine, you slept in whole class, you know that?!" She shouted again, causing her little sister to look around, finding the room was now only her and their president in class also students council president, Alice, the blond young woman from Britain with thick eyebrow who was just watching them.

"Mi dispiace…" She whispered, before returning her gaze to her sister.

The blond woman that was standing in the white board had finally spoken. "Vargas sister, I think it's time for you two to leave now." Raising her left eyebrow with her arms was crossed against her chest.

Feliciana and Lovina looked at Alice. "Sorry, Alice…" As Feliciana quickly gave her, her apologetic look, before standing so she could leave now with her fuming sister.

Alice watched the two disappeared from her sight as she looked at her platinum gold wrist watch that worth over million dollars. She sighed as she heard a giggle from outside of the room.

"Alice might be waiting for someone, since she always stays in the room after classes." Feliciana giggled as she clung with her sister's right arm, giggling like an idiot while walking out of the big building.

"Idiota, you know that woman she has this friends of her that she herself could see." Lovina said with her signature scowl on the face, but not minding the way her twin sister was clinging on her.

Feliciana giggled again, but her sister had stopped from walking before they could reach the platinum gate of their school. She looked at her sister's face, noticing that her sister's face was turning out red like a tomato. She tilted her head aside, before following the unseen line to where her sister was staring. She gasped. "They are the self proclaimed bad touch trio." Lovina quickly covered her mouth then pulled her out of the gate with such pace.

When the two had finally reached outside the gate, Lovina quickly released her little sister. "Damn, tomato bastard." she growled before raising an eyebrow at Felicia who was staring at her with annoying grinned on her face. "What?"

Feliciana smiled before shaking her head. "You and Antonio don't get along till now, since you kicked him on our third grade to take his seat." She giggled cutely.

"It's not my fault. He made me want to kick him that time." Lovina scoffed as they finally got to the car that was waiting for them outside the school gate.

Feliciana giggled again and turned her head to look once more at their school gate to where the bad touch trio is. She noticed that one of the trios was looking at her despite that she was already sitting inside the car. She always wondered why does the boy have white or silver hair and also his eyes were red. Feliciana all could do was to smile at the boy that was still staring at her. Something inside her was telling that she had already seen that boy but didn't know where and how.

"Start the car now!" Lovina shouted at their driver so they could finally leave the school now.

Feliciana giggled again, seeing the boy was smiling at her too. 'I wonder who he is.'

Back at the school.

Feliciana yawned while she was sitting already at her seat inside their room. She smiled when she saw one of her friend was heading toward her. "Buon giorno, Sakura." She greeted, flailing her hand at her.

"Ohayō, Feliciana-san." Sakura greeted back as she sat down on her own seat in front of Feliciana's table. She looked at Feliciana once again before smiling.

Feliciana giggled, the way Sakura always put the honorifics "San" at the end of her name she always found it funny. "Feli is enough, Sakura." Leaning her cheek at the back of her palm that elbowing the table, "I hate 10th grade math, our professor likes torturing me, what should I do, Sakura?" she whined before yawning again.

"You don't look like frighten a bit, Feli." Sakura smiled.

Feliciana gasped, hearing what Sakura said. "Of course I'm frightened, look I already has goose bump by thinking of that math professor of us." She cried, showing Sakura's her arms that had developed standing hair.

Sakura chuckled cutely, finding her friend's fear of their math professor were cute. "You always say that, but I always see your grade in our exam is always excellent." She said with surprised tone.

Feliciana grinned this time opening her eyes that always closed. She rarely opened her eyes for some reason. She would just open her eyes once she felt confident by the thing she had done, and sometimes she would barely open her eyes when she was with her twin sister so she could see what was hidden on the back of her sister's eye. "The truth is… I do really hate math, but… I've noticed that our math professor is good to those students that were taking excellent grade. That's why I was studying at home using Lovina's note." She giggled.

"Ah…" All Sakura could reply, as she looked around trying to find Alice. "Where's Alice? She usually came before us and you are usual late." She reassured by looking at Feli who pouted.

"I don't know…" the pouting girl said then their subject had entered their room, rampaging for some unknown reason.

"Sakura, Feliciana!" Alice shouted when she saw the two girls were at the room now.

"Alice…" Sakura said, was startled by Alice's sudden rampaged.

"Do you two know where the vice president council is living?" Alice asked while her thick eyebrows are twitching in irritation.

The two girls shook her head. "Why?"

"He's been absent since the start of school I wonder how he became the vice president of council!" Alice shouted angrily.

"So… who is he?" Feliciana asked eagerly, making her curl to bounce in excitement.

"I forgot his name, but I know he is a Beilschmidt." Alice replied, before leaving again without bidding a good bye.

"I wonder, what Alice's mad about?" Sakura asked, facing Feliciana again. She sighed, because the person she was talking to was now currently itching for knowing this Beilschmidt person.

"Beilschmidt." Feliciana said cheerily and kept on repeating the only name that Alice gave them. "Beilschmidt…" then her cheerful voice was changed by sorrowful voice. She was hit by the realization that she had once a friend that was also a Beilschmidt. She clutched her chest the reason her uniform with her chest level had crumpled.

Sakura noticed Feliciana's sudden changed of behavior. "Feli…" she called worriedly.

Feliciana stood and dashed toward the door so she could leave and left Sakura with mix worried and confusion.

In third floor corridor where only second year or tenth grade students room are. Feliciana who seems lost in thoughts with her face was showing any signs of regret inside her mind and heart. She knew that it was really her fault why her first friend died, if only she didn't brought Ludwig in the side road, maybe Ludwig wouldn't die. She closed her eyes while kept her mind on track of the corridor's one way, luckily, the class started already so no students were outside their classroom. "Luddy…" She called faintly, unaware that she would bump into someone that has silvery hair and so she did.

The silver headed boy looked at her and was about to shout at her when he recognized her looks, apparently the girl was apologizing to him without looking at his face. "You're one of that sexy Italian here in school." He said at loud while holding Feliciana's shoulder.

Feliciana looked at him with confusion. _Sexy? _

"I'm awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, by the way." The silver head said, forgetting that he was talking to someone on the other line.

"Beilschmidt…" Feliciana whispered to herself. "Oh maybe you are that vice president that Alice was talking about." she quickly looked at his face. "Oh… you…"

"Kesesese… If you are talking about the student council vice president of your grade, then you're wrong." Gilbert grinned causing Feliciana to look with slight confusion. "The awesome me is on eleventh grade and I'm also a German." Putting Feliciana in more confusion, "though my accent is not like more much German since the awesome me has been living here in America for almost nine years." He explained achieving Feliciana's "O" answer.

Feliciana's temporarily forgetting about Ludwig since she was caught on Gilbert's nonstop mouth from talking about himself. She then smiled. "German… so… do you happen to know our vice president, Mr. Gilbert?" she suddenly asked causing Gilbert to shock a bit. She tilted her head with slight confusion.

"Nein…" Gilbert finally answered.

Feliciana sighed in frustration before smiling again. "So what are you doing in our corridor? Which I know yours is up."

The German nodded and was about to answer when the person on the other line was shouting now with thick German accent. He chuckled.

"Go ahead answer him and sorry for bothering your phone call." Feli said bowing at Gilbert.

Gilbert laughed a bit as he placed the phone to where people usually placed the phone when they're having a call. "Bruder!" he shouted happily causing Feliciana's eyes to widen in shock. "I'm gonna hung up now, see you here at school tomorrow." Then he ended despite the person to the other line was shouting madly at him. He gave Feliciana a quick glance. "You'll see, your vice president tomorrow, I guess." Then he left her.

Feliciana was left in turmoil but recovered quickly. "You said you didn't know him!" she shouted directly to where the German is.

"I was just joking and we're the only awesome Beilschmidt here." Gilbert laughed while walking away from her. "By the way, good luck…" As he waved his right hand a bit. "For tomorrow…" He laughed.

She watched him disappear from her sight but unaware to where he was heading. "What was he talking about?" then she remembered that Gilbert was the boy from eight years ago. She gasped, before taking up all her courage to run after him. "Mr. Gilbert wait!" she shouted, panicking that she might not see Gilbert again after their confusing conversation.

Feliciana stopped at the two stairs from their corridor the right one was for descending and the left one was for ascending. (Each end of the curve building had stairs and elevator) she looked at the elevator that's next from the stairs. (A/N: the building is curve shaped so each end from right to left has stair and elevator) "Where did he just…" she sighed before resting her back at the wall. "I guess, I'll wait for him (Gilbert) tomorrow, so I could ask him about our vice president." She smiled again before looking at her watch. "Lovi would get mad once she knew that I walked out from class, at least the classes was about to start when I've done that." After she said that she quickly descended the stair. "I'll just walk myself home and face Lovina's wrath later at home."

On her way home while her eyes was closed, humming some Italian song, she didn't know that she was making all the passer-by to wonder on how did she even walked without falling, bumping someone and finding her way home.

While humming silently, unaware of a blond young man at her age was crossing the same line she's walking. Apparently the young man was making a call and cursing someone's name at the same time. Bumping each other, that made the Italian to drop her butt on the hard ground.

"Fa male…" Feliciana cried, rubbing her aching butt while his right eye was closed. She looked up to see the young man that she accidentally bumped was about to kneel to check if she was okay. Gasp in shocked when she saw the young man's face.

The blonde's icy blue eyes looked at the girl's amber eyes sincerely. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking at-" he was about to finish his sentence when the girl had knelt and slammed her front at him just to hug him tightly. Shocked by what the girl did.

"Luddy…" Feliciana sobbed while burying her face to the man's shoulder. "Luddy…"

He noticed that the other passer-by were watching them and some were giggling by how closed he was and the girl, so he softly grabbed the girl's shoulders and pushed her slowly but his actions made the girl to hug him more like he was her property. He sighed. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, looking down at the girl but he received no answer just soft whimper. "Are you alright?" he asked again as he felt warm water was making his shoulder to get soaked.

"Luddy… *Sniffle* I know it's you *Sniffle* I know you're alive somewhere *sniffle* I'm glad…" Feliciana finally pulled away but enough for her to look at the blond who she thought was her first friend. She sniffed before wiping her tears. "Luddy… I miss you…"

The thought friend was caught by the girl's tears. He swallowed again with confusion. He didn't know who Luddy was and why the girl was calling him Luddy. He sighed in defeat before smiling. "Yeah… It's me and I'm alive." He replied that made Feliciana to hug him again.

**Finish! Thanks to my dog that sleeping on my lap… Fem!England and Fem!Japan showed up finally just wait for their since it worth the wait. Oh and Ludwig and Feliciana finally reunited, isn't it sweet? *Giggle* haha Ludwig claimed that he was the one Feliciana's crying about… *smirk* Hahah Antonio didn't hate Lovi but Lovi did maybe in some way.**

**Update: Every Friday sometimes two days update the last update when I'm not bored.**

**Leave Review and more follows I'll like update faster promise…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao~ I'm back! Thanks for following my story and for commenting my on story.**

**USUK time enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot.**

**Chapter 2:**

_After Feliciana had left the school…._

At lunch break, Alice gave an exasperated sigh as she looked at the entire second year students list. She looked at her wrist watch, remembering why she had her bad temper again. "That twin really gives me wrinkles…" Sighing, "As if I know where that Feliciana goes after she left the school…" Sighing in frustration since Lovina had yelled at them again because she hadn't seen her twin sister anywhere in the school. Why would Lovina need to take her anger out of all of them once she was annoyed at something? She thought.

She looked at the list once again trying to search for someone's name. "Maybe I should take out my anger from someone I hate too." Smirking by her own plan, then she spotted the name of her target. "Alfred F. Jones..." without noticing that she crumpled the students list as the door swung open with force.

"You called for the hero!?" A dusty blond man that wore a glass had exclaimed before rampaging at Alice desk.

"What do you want, Alfred?" She gritted her teeth unseen since she could see that Alfred was giving her his silly grin.

"But I'd just heard you, calling for the hero, Alfred F. Jones." Alfred grinned widely causing Alice to touch her forehead with the think of how did he just heard _what she'd damn whispered and was he just outside the student council room._

Looking up to see the usual grin of the man she hated the most, before secretly shoving off the paper above the desk so that Alfred couldn't see it. She glared at him. "Out, now." As she saw Alfred just shrugged on her.

"Look, why do you hate me that much?" Alfred asked leaning closer to Alice's unhappy face with his two palms on the desk for support.

She gritted her teeth together. Alfred face was just centimeter away from her undoubtedly annoyed face. "Because I hate all the things you love!" She exclaimed causing Alfred's eyes to close in her sudden out burst as she confusingly raised a brow since Alfred just grinned at her.

"What?"

"Then tell me, what are the things that I love?" He asked without changing his current posture.

With that question, Alice glared at him deeply. "First of all you love hamburger which I hate, you love fries and I hate that too, you love doughnut and it annoys me because I hate that too, (I don't know if Arthie hates doughnut since all I know is that he hates everything that Alfred likes) you love MacDonald which is I hate the most and lastly you love calling yourself a hero which is for me you are the super villain that brings me bad luck every time you near me!" She exclaimed again. Then she flopped down to her seat, like she was already satisfied from what she had just proclaimed. "Now leave!" she smirked, looking at Alfred's stunned face.

"I see, at least I know you love me since you know all the things that I love." He said that was seemed inaudible to Alice's ears, before bowing his head, spinning a bit for his back to face a smirking Alice and to face the door. "But…" he said audibly as Alice looked at him with slight confusion and irritation. "I don't think I would suit about the super villain from bringing bad luck to you. Ever since we were just a child I tried to be your hero." Then he began striding out of the room.

Alice gulped from the last phrase that was derived from Alfred's mouth. She touched her forehead before banging her head at the top of the desk. She could feel her heart was trying to run so it could follow Alfred. But her whole body was too weak that it couldn't even listen to what her heart was saying. "Stop, I hate him, he brings nothing but bad luck to me since child then." She couldn't be possibly in love with Alfred but she could feel the way she was feeling now since they were just a child. "I hate this feeling, you bloody git…" as she cried silently.

_Past, almost same day and time as Feli's and Ludiwg's childhood from eight years ago._

"_Hey! where do you think you are the heading?!" A young Alice shouted from the blond boy that was going to cross the pedestrian lane so he could see the sea to where the sun's always setting but it was 8:30 in the morning. She growled since the boy hadn't seemed to hear her. "Alfred you know the school heads there!" she shouted again, pointing the street to where a girl was usually playing._

_Alfred looked at her when he heard her then he grinned. "Don't you like to see the clear ocean in the morning?"_

_Alice crossed arm as she stomped her foot on the ground, raising an eyebrow with Alfred. "The clear ocean, are you crazy? We're late in school and the school bus had left us because of your lazy butt that I needed to drag you out of bed since your parent kept on asking me to!" Then she grabbed his arm pulling him to right way of the school, passing the girl that was playing with the cats._

"_Why don't you just go to the school with your floating friends? I know they're just floating beside you." Alfred said, grinning as they stopped in their school gate as he received a smack on the head by Alice._

_Alice sighed as she needed to try to control her temper every time she was with Alfred and that happened all the time since their house was just next to Alfred's parent house. Sighing in frustration before facing Alfred, "Alfred…" she called with muffled voice as Alfred hummed as his answer. She smiled a little causing Alfred to brighten up._

"_You want to skip class?" he asked excitedly._

_She growled. "A hero must not skip school." then she was grabbed by Alfred in the hand with his fingers interlacing with her. She quickly tried to pull her hand but Alfred had no intention of letting go of her small hand. "Alfred!" She yelled with her face reddened in mix anger and embarrassment as Alfred just laughed at her while running so they could both go to their room quickly._

_Inside the classroom, Alice was watching Alfred who was happily annoying their blond classmate in the window seat of their classroom who always seemed annoyed at Alfred's nonsensical hero story. She sighed before walking over the two. "Stop it, Alfred our teacher will be here in a few minutes." She scolded, pulling Alfred in the seat as she glanced at the blond boy, smiling a bit but the blond just sighed._

"_Alice is jealous!" he sing-song repeatedly._

"_Jealous?" She crossed arm, raising a brow at Alfred as Alfred stopped._

"_Kidding, but you know that Beilschmidt never talk." Alfred said glancing back at the blond as he made Alice to look with slight confusion. He then laughed. "But that's better than to have unseen friends."_

_Alice gasped by what she heard, smacking the boy in the head. "My flying mint bunny is real!" she shouted while Alfred was just laughing at her. "You are incredibly idiot!" As she noticed their teacher entered the room._

"_Sit down, Class." The teacher announced as all students sat down on their own seats._

_Alice looked at their teacher as she relaxed herself before Alfred snickered behind her. So she quickly glared at him. "Stop it, Idiot! Teacher can I change seat?"_

"_Please don't let Alice, Teacher!" Alfred sniffed giving their teacher a puppy adorable stare when their teacher had turned toward him._

"_Please, teacher. Alfred's annoying me!" She scowled looking at Alfred._

_The teacher sighed. "Just be quiet you two, this happens all the time."_

_Alice crossed arm again as Alfred jumped happily shouting a loud "Yes!"_

"_Be quiet, or I won't let your two new classmates enter this room and introduce their selves." The teacher warned._

_Alice noticed that all her classmate had taken their teacher's warning, she looked at Alfred who was also silenced. 'I wonder who these two new students are.'_

"_Good… you two could enter now." _

_Alice quickly looked at the two girls who just entered the room and indeed look alike but only the expressions of their faces were difference. The other one was smiling but the other one was scowling._

_She glanced back at Alfred who was blushing behind her. She growled._

"_Ciao! I'm Feliciana Vargas and she is my twin sister Lovina Vargas." The smiling girl said as Alice looked at the other one who just muttered because of the stares._

"_Okay… takes seat to where you want to sit, Vargas sister." The teacher said._

_Alice watched the two to where they were going to sit. She noticed that the scowling girl, Lovina, was already at their usually cheerful classmate's chair and kicked the poor boy so she could take his seat. 'What's with her?' she thought with slight annoyance as she noticed that the other one was sitting beside the Beilschmidt boy and also trying to gain the boy's attention. 'What's wrong with them, aren't they know that they are in the classroom?'_

"_They're cute, Alice!" Alfred said snatching Alice attention._

"_I'd lie if I said no." She retorted as Alfred chuckled at her. "Why are you laughing?" she asked angrily as they heard a loud thud coming form behind the room. They all looked at the back, witnessing on how one of their new classmate was crashing the blond boy that slightly crying in pain from the impact of falling. She sighed. 'This classroom would be full of weird students again.' Then once again Alfred was laughing at her as if he could read what was inside of her mind._

_The bell chimed finally for Alice to quickly stride out of the room pulling Alfred with her so they could finally leave the school that full of weird students for her._

_Alfred chuckled again. "What's with you today?" he asked as they stopped for the bus._

_She glanced up over her shoulder so she could see Alfred's annoying grinned. "It's you because…" she snapped before pulling Alfred inside the bus, sitting in the back as she crossed arm again and Alfred was just staring at her._

"_I know now!" Alfred shouted getting all the students eyes to stare at them._

"_Will you please be quiet even just for this ride home?" She cried out with her hands were trembling from wanting to strangle Alfred. She sighed before leaning again on the bus seat since she would fail to make Alfred to listen to her. "What?"_

"_I'm planning to befriend with the other students not just you." Alfred announced happily without noticing Alice expression had changed. The normal irritated expression was changed to mix shock and slight mad. "Then you won't get annoyed and you would take your time all alone." He continued and made Alice to face him by putting his hands to her shoulders, pulling her slightly. "That would make you happy right?" he smiled._

_Alice gulped, hearing what Alfred stated. She closed her fist tightly trying to hold back her tears that was ready to be seen by Alfred's eyes._

"_I will tell my parents not to bother you so they would quit asking you to wake me up in the morning just to make sure that I would attend school." He nodded to his self. "Also we don't need to go to school together-." he stopped, gasping in shock when he saw tears from Alice eyes. "A-lice…" he called, gulping from making the girl cry. "Why are you crying, tears of joy?"_

"_No you idiot!" Alice shouted as she quickly strangled the surprised Alfred. "I will ask my parents to set a party for me when we get home, since I will be fully free from taking care of you!" she shouted again and again just like her tears that kept on falling from her eyes._

_Alfred pouted to the side. 'I would be glad if she's crying because she doesn't want to stop from taking care of me.' "You really don't like me, Alice…" then the strangling was stopped suddenly. He stared at her green eyes for awhile before smiling. "I like Alice to be my friend but-." He was shut up by a hand that clasped from his mouth._

"_Shut up, if you still want to be my friend? Then stop saying things like that!" Alice shouted again as she glared at the window so Alfred couldn't see her smiling._

Alice banged her head again on the table. "I'm such an idiot!" hiding her face to her arms so she could cry. "I know it was really my fault, why our relationship turned out to be like this, Alfred…" She sobbed faintly, knowing that Alfred hadn't done anything bad to her. He treated her nicely since child only his unstoppable mouth, cheerful and energetic behavior was making her to strangle him but she could admit to herself that she missed Alfred she missed everything about Alfred.

She felt a soft touch from her hair that followed by a soft giggled. She looked up to see the fairy that standing beside her. "Go to him, Miss Alice." The fairy said as the flying mint flew to her shoulder as they encouraged her to follow Alfred and admit her real feelings for Alfred. "Go now!" Captain hook said behind the fairies.

Alice bit her lower lips. She was not the type of person who would do things like confession to a person. She had never done that before. No, she would never do that confessing things to anyone. Maybe she would, but confession of hate to someone. She looked at her unseen friends once again. "I'm sorry, but I can't…" her magical friends just looked at each other before vanishing.

**Finish! USUK childhood aren't done there's still something missing like why Alice was saying that Alfred brings nothing but bad luck. Just keeps on reading then you'll understand.**

**Haha isn't it cute they were all connected to each other? Just wait France he is the most important to follow in this story because I do really like France but I don't want him to have any partner since I want him to be my partner but I don't like OC and I don't intend to make myself any character just because I like France.**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW will make me to update faster…**

**BYEE!**


End file.
